1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watering system for a Christmas tree whereby an ornament is used as the receiving receptacle for liquid to be delivered to a base holder or container supporting the base of a Christmas tree for supplying water to the Christmas tree. More specifically, the present invention relates to a Christmas tree watering system, including an electronic water level sensor and circuitry for providing an indication that water is needed in the container or reservoir holding the base of the tree and/or for providing an indication when watering should cease.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a number of Christmas tree irrigation devices have been proposed. Examples of such Christmas tree irrigation and watering devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 4,653,224 Weckesser 4,825,587 Stancil 4,930,252 Krause, et al. 5,054,236 Sands 5,076,009 Cibor 5,157,868 Munoz, et al. 5,201,140 Voorhis 5,327,677 Rivera 5,369,910 Copenhaver 5,473,838 Denbigh 5,615,516 Brown ______________________________________
While the U.S. Patents referred to above disclose various systems for watering a Christmas tree, including using an ornament on the tree as a receiving receptacle for water to be conducted to a container holding the base of a tree, and various valve systems for controlling the flow of liquid to the reservoir, none of the U.S. Patents cited above disclose the use of a ornament including a creature's head hingedly connected to a receiving receptacle for water to be delivered to the container holding the base of a tree, or have an indicating means such as an audible sound from a Santa Claus or a light from the nose of or other part of the head of a animal, such as Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (as to the need for water).